


[奎硕]珍爱아낀다

by Akucc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 奎硕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akucc/pseuds/Akucc
Summary: *俗，雷，重度OOC笨蛋校园情侣故事×「在不可避免的时过境迁中，你的目光将永随我在。在所有光阴流转的景色里，我最珍爱你。」
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Lee Seokmin | DK, Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 17





	[奎硕]珍爱아낀다

夜色渐丰，大学门口的烧烤摊的五彩灯牌逐一亮起。世界上最不牢靠是人的嘴，和藏在肚子里的眼睛，两瓶啤酒下肚，什么家长里短都能抖落出来。

时年二十一岁的金珉奎闷闷不乐，用羊肉串签子拨弄着桌子上的毛豆，喃喃道：

“我觉得，李硕珉，有出轨征兆。”

“噗——”坐在对面的夫胜宽差点把嘴里的冰美式喷出去。比金珉奎小一级的同系学弟擦了擦嘴，震惊之余不忘八卦，“这话怎讲？”

“他最近三天两头地往甜品店跑。本来大二课就多，晚上经常有课，他一下了课就去找尹净汉，中午也去。”金珉奎说着说着，声音逐渐委屈，“都很久没有早回家了！”

从小左右为邻，穿着同一条开裆裤长大，打打闹闹地度过了小学和中学的青春时光。荷尔蒙躁动时相互心动，情愫暗起，直到共同迈进同一所大学，借着情人节互表了心意，金珉奎和李硕珉的感情发展得水到渠成，是所有人眼中毫无意外的顺理成章。

升入大二时，两个人咬咬牙在校外租了房，提前过起了白天上课学习，晚上回家烧水煮饭热炕头，堪比模范夫妻的小生活。

永远是彼此的同桌，站在心脏一侧的人，对方的另一半肩膀。从小到大，他们似乎始终绑在一起，走到哪儿都黏到哪儿，连大学时也日日相处，几乎让金珉奎产生了“不会有任何人介入”的错觉。

直到李硕珉开始在校门口的甜品店里打工。

尹净汉，比他们高两个年级，是校门口甜品店的兼职学生店长。虽然制作食物的手艺如同鬼魅一样捉摸不定，但是凭借频频登上校园论坛热帖的美貌，成为了甜品店一块行走的人形招牌。只要站在门口微微一笑，就可以吸引无数女生含羞带怯地点上一杯奶茶，坐在店里心神荡漾一整天。

而且这位魅力四射，蛊惑人心的学长，有男女通吃的传言。更让金珉奎的心中警铃大震。

脑纯男李硕珉，丝毫不知道金珉奎心里的小九九，每日定时播报甜品站里的小新闻。尹净汉这三个字，成了金珉奎耳畔的魔咒。

“今天中午和净汉哥去进货了——”

“珉奎呀，今天净汉哥教我做了芒果布甸，给你带回两个尝一尝——”

“是净汉哥的傻瓜——”

“你是净汉哥的傻瓜？”金珉奎盯着系着围裙，在厨房里忙着和刚解冻的牛肉较劲的李硕珉，逼近地问道。

“不然是谁？”李硕珉举着一把切片刀，毫不知情正牌男友的心刚刚被自己捅了个千疮百孔。

“嘁。那我呢？”金珉奎扁扁嘴，声音低落得百转千回，像大狗狗一样趴到李硕珉的背后，两条结实的大胳膊缠上李硕珉的腰，前胸后背紧紧地贴在一起。

李硕珉穿着围裙的时候，围裙的系绳恰好截住腰线，下面大腿修长又结实。最近他们一起去健身房，李硕珉的背宽厚了一点，手臂还练出了肌肉线条，特别性感，叫金珉奎禁不住上下其手。

耳侧都是金珉奎微热的鼻息，李硕珉被贴得浑身又热又痒，忍不住被咯吱笑了。

“你是我的男家亲故啊。”

一流逗狗大师用手轻轻挠了挠金珉奎的下颌，手指细细地拨弄着金珉奎的无名指，对他眨了眨眼睛。随后两只手覆盖在一起，挽成十指相扣的结。

浓情蜜意，愿修燕好，气氛正是当时，不进一步不是男人。金珉奎停在腰侧的手开始向下滑动，摸到李硕珉的大腿根，被恋人用干净的汤勺打了一下。

“不行。”李硕珉把金珉奎八爪鱼式的手从身上拿开，拒绝得干脆利落，“马上要吃饭了，一会儿我还要去打工呢。”

“硕珉，你又要上课，又要忙打工，会不会有些太辛苦了？。”

趁此机会，金珉奎决心要让李硕珉远离尹净汉这个危险人物，创造纯净的二人生活。

“要不，稍微休息一段时间吧？我们好久都没有晚上一起去看电影了。”金珉奎摆出无辜的狗狗眼。

看见李硕珉明显心软，金珉奎小心翼翼地斟酌着句子：

“你看，家里其实在经济上也很支持我们。目前我们还是学生呢，没有必要让自己这么累吧。”

金珉奎知道，无论怎样，只要他情真意切地对李硕珉晓之以情动之以理，耳根子软的小兔子早晚都要倒向他这一边。只是他没想到，李硕珉听得特别走心。

“决定搬出来住是我们自己的事，不能总是想当然用家里的钱供着呀。”李硕珉用十足认认真真的目光看着他，“你在建筑系画图熬夜也很累，我们课业相对比较轻松。”

“只是打一份工而已，不累，我不辛苦的。”

金珉奎心里涌起一阵心疼一阵甜蜜，嘴角咧起了幸福的狗狗笑，两条胳膊正又要把他圈到怀里，小壳一个闪身摆起了碗碟，飘飘然来了一句。

“而且净汉哥对我很好啊，我都有些舍不得了。”

李硕珉，你到底是有心还是无意？大狗狗内心悲鸣着，心头的吃味又添上几分。

奠定李硕珉“出轨论”的证据，是昨天金珉奎在甜品店目击到的一幕。

李硕珉总是以“你在我会分心，不要打扰我工作”的理由，拒绝金珉奎在甜品店里小坐。而金珉奎的社团工作多，课程逐渐繁忙，时常需要熬夜绘图，两人只有晚上片刻可以坐在一起吃个饭。

昨天，金珉奎刚刚结束一个大作业，买了李硕珉爱吃的披萨饼当夜宵，掐着小壳下班的点往甜品店赶。十点半的甜品店打了烊，前厅的灯已经熄灭，金珉奎步履轻快地走到亮着灯的后厨，听见一阵语气愉快的说话声。

“这个是陈姐新开发的爆浆闪电泡芙，你要不要尝一下？”他见过尹净汉一次，知道这是他的声音。随即，旁边响起了熟悉的说话声。

“好啊——等我摘个手套。”硕珉的声音在旁边响起。

“你别动了。”

金珉奎悄悄移了移位置，正好能够看清厨房里的一幕。

李硕珉戴着长袖的厨房手套，满手都是剩下的咸奶油，湿淋淋的腾不开手。尹净汉把透明手套戴好，捏起一块泡芙，对着硕珉“啊——”

李硕珉顺从地探过身子，凑过来咬了一小块。

李硕珉吃东西有个特点，会先伸一点小舌头，然后把食物卷进嘴里，脸颊鼓起圆圆的小馒头，一动一动的。

“好吃吗？”尹净汉问。

品尝到味道后，李硕珉眼睛像小兔子一样睁得圆圆，映着亮晶晶的光，满脸写着“好吃”。

李硕珉不要再散发可爱了！爱神射中满分十环，大狗狗却只能暗地里偷偷看，金珉奎先生逐渐握紧拳头。

克制，克制。如果硕珉知道他无事生非，一定会和他吵架。

一点面包里挤出的奶油粘在硕珉嘴角上。尹净汉看到后，露出一点宠溺的笑意，很自然地伸手把奶油擦掉了。

“我们硕珉是谁的傻瓜呀？”尹净汉的声音像唱歌一样，有蛊惑一样的效果。

“是净汉哥的傻瓜。”

李硕珉不假思索地顺着接了下句，露出一股纯真洋溢的笑容，浑然不觉自己散发的太阳光正在远远盯梢的金珉奎同学的心里留下深深的阴影。

笑，就差脸上笑开花了。金珉奎忿忿。

当晚回家的路上，李硕珉絮絮叨叨地讲着一日里遇到的有趣事情，金珉奎应了两三句便冷着脸不吱声。李硕珉以为金珉奎课业上遇见了什么烦心事，好奇他头上为什么笼罩着老大乌云，一个劲儿地担忧来担忧去。

“这不是乌云，是我的头上——绿意盎然——呜呜呜。”金珉奎一打啤酒下肚，喝得口齿不清，发出大狗一样呜咽的声音，引得烧烤摊的路人纷纷侧目。

“哥，你实在是想太多了吧？”夫胜宽觉得有点丢人，用冰美式挡住自己的脸，“尹净汉那哥就那样，对谁都很亲密，喜欢捉弄人。上次还剥了一根香肠，准备用嘴喂我，吓得我光速逃走了。”

“讲实话，净汉哥非常照顾硕珉哥，平时有什么好吃的都会留给他，上个月还涨了工资。硕珉哥很善良，对净汉哥百依百顺，一方面是感谢，一方面就是哄哄他啦。”

“那怎么不哄哄我呢。我才是最喜欢他的人。”

酒精作用下，小狗的脑回路归成一条笔挺的直线，执拗又委屈。

“这话你当他面说去，别找我吐苦水。”

夫胜宽猛地被灌了一口狗粮，忍不住用眼睛骂人，心说下次休想再让我开导你们这对狗情侣。

“而且你呀，嘴上说着心疼，心里却是因为在乎一个莫须有的情敌，也太不信任他了。”夫胜宽戳着金珉奎的胸口，一针见血，“就算是情侣，也总要有自己的社交吧，你自己不也经常忙东忙西，和各种人接触，硕珉哥说过什么吗？”

是我从来没有意识到。金珉奎昏昏沉沉地想着。

他的意识漫无边际，回忆起自己曾经因为忙大作业和社团工作，不能按时回家的许多夜晚。李硕珉会很贴心地给他发短信，叫他注意休息，不要太累。家里准备了夜宵，温在炉子上，回家之后可以直接吃。

那时候李硕珉还没有打工的工作，他一个人呆在家中的时候，是不是也会如金珉奎这样，因为对方全新的人脉、社交、新鲜的经历而陷入胡思乱想。

因为对彼此太过在乎，一丁点步履不一的生活，便会产生被落下和生疏的焦虑，时不时会让人钻进牛角尖里。

无忧无虑在一起的时光太久了，久到忘记两个人紧密贴合的生活圆圈，随着时过境迁，塞满了全新的人际、挑战、前途的部分，无法重合的部分终会此消彼长。

一地酒瓶东倒西歪，金珉奎将最后一瓶一饮而尽，趴在桌子上。

可是，他执拗地想着，他们和寻常情侣都不一样。

接到夫胜宽电话（“金珉奎喝多了，快把你家狗子带走”），李硕珉随便套上一件卫衣就出了门。

两人合力把金珉奎抬上了网租车。金珉奎已经醉得失去了意识，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋安安静静地伏在李硕珉的肩头，呼吸均匀地陷入昏睡中。李硕珉怕惊醒他，肩膀动都不敢动，敲了敲司机的背椅示意。

“珉奎，醒一醒，到家了。”

车灯一闪一灭，李硕珉推了推睡得沉沉的金珉奎。金珉奎下了车，摇摇晃晃站在晴朗的夜空下，凉爽的晚风吹散了一些朦胧酒意，他扭头就看见他自己全世界最喜欢的人。

“走吧，回家。”

李硕珉牵着他的手，走过花园里的小径。路灯的光洒在白净的侧脸上，那颗若隐若现的小痣晃得金珉奎失了神。

“硕珉，”终于回到了他们的小天地。李硕珉松开金珉奎的手，却被金珉奎搂住不许走，一颗头埋在侧颈上。李硕珉出门去接他前，刚洗了个澡，因为被蚊子叮了一口，涂了一把婴儿爽身粉，身上弥漫着清爽的桉叶油和薄荷香，平和而干净的家的味道。

“我好想你。”

“我们不是每天都见吗？”他的男朋友是喝糊涂了，李硕珉温柔地拍了拍他的背。

“以后永远都不要分开。”

“好好好。”

大狗狗沉默了片刻，逐渐收紧抱着李硕珉的双臂，几乎是将两个人揉到一起的力气。密实的胸膛压得李硕珉有些喘不过气来。

“还有，你不许喜欢别人。”话刚出口，金珉奎的脑中忽然响起了夫胜宽的谆谆教导，他委屈巴巴地噘着嘴换了个说法，“或者，你喜欢别人也可以，如果你讨厌我了，一定要先告诉我好吗？”

李硕珉不知道金珉奎吃的哪门子飞醋，“我没有喜欢别人。”他用双手托起金珉奎的脸颊，认真看着大狗狗垂头丧气一脸不乐的样子，“我只喜欢你。”

“我只喜欢你，只想和你在一起，想和你一起看电影，一起看音乐剧，一起打游戏、每天研究好吃的餐品，一起上学，一起毕业，每天都待在一起，一直一直都不要分开，好不好？”

李硕珉掌心的温热源源不断地传过来，温柔地化掉了他心中积存的所有烦恼与怅然。醉酒后的大狗狗眼睛逐渐被点亮，像小学生一样，乖乖地点了点头，露出带虎牙的笑容。

“嗯。”

“本来准备了一个小礼物，今天你喝醉了，明天再送给你。”

哄完小狗，李硕珉试图从金珉奎的怀抱里挣扎出来，却又被金珉奎牢牢锁住。

“亲一下。”

醉酒后的狗狗闭眼索吻，可爱得冒泡泡，让人毫无招架能力。李硕珉轻轻地踮了踮脚尖，伸出一点点舌头，吻上金珉奎的唇瓣。

有什么甜津津，软软的东西，钻进金珉奎的口腔里。他睁开眼睛，李硕珉闭着眼睛，因为投入而轻轻皱眉，睫毛动情地颤抖，努力加深这个吻。踮起脚尖站立使他的双腿微微颤抖，温热的手掌紧紧贴着金珉奎的胸膛，整个人呈投怀送抱的姿势。

敏感的上颚不断被挑逗，涎液随着舌尖纠缠在一起，呼吸被掠夺殆尽。他抵住李硕珉，微凉的手从卫衣下摆摸进去，顺着李硕珉温热的侧腰一点一点地向下探去。李硕珉被他摸得骨头酥麻，腰软在金珉奎怀里，喉咙里发出一点细小而悦耳的呻吟声。

一吻结束，两个人的气息都有些紊乱，下体明显起了变化。

“……去床上。”李硕珉小小声地说。

衣服窸窸窣窣地落在地板上，被推到床时一瞬间天旋地转。金珉奎欺身压上，李硕珉被吻陷在绵软的大床里。

炙热的身体紧密地贴合。舌尖游走到耳廓，吸吮着耳后的敏感点。耳侧的水声与喘息声交杂，强烈的快感酥酥麻麻，像电流闪过全身。

金珉奎用手指打着圈磨弄着挺立的乳头，脆弱的凸起很快便红肿起来，像一颗小樱桃。未被光临的另一侧乳头空虚难耐，李硕珉被情欲磨弄得弓起腰，揉弄着另一边乳头。

修长笔直的大腿被分开，半勃的欲望握在金珉奎掌心里，下体分泌着湿润的肠液。李硕珉敞开着身体，湿漉漉的眼睛上蒙着一层纯真而脆弱的情欲。

“……珉奎。”

如这刻与所有，他把自己彻彻底底地交给金珉奎，里里外外都湿成一片，等待被操弄到全身发软。引得金珉奎的下体又胀大几分。

金珉奎握着李硕珉的性器，熟悉地揉捏着囊袋，夹在指缝间摩擦，李硕珉很快地释放在他手中。

欲望抵在湿软的入口。金珉奎握住李硕珉柔韧的腰，挺身进入着湿润的内壁。李硕珉的脊椎绷紧了，穴口逐渐适应地收缩着，紧缩地含住体内的东西，欲望摩挲甬道的扩充感让他酥痒酸麻。

“硕珉，好喜欢...”

金珉奎喟叹出舒服的叹息声，握着李硕珉的腰，殷勤地加速冲撞。臀肉与肉体之间的拍打发出水声，穴口随着抽插不断翻出白色的粘稠泡沫，失重感让李硕珉紧紧地抓住金珉奎的肩膀，断断续续地泄出呻吟声。

“呃……嗯……啊……珉奎……你慢一点……”

粘稠的汗液湿淋淋地沾在皮肤上，生理泪水溢满了眼眶，让他浑身都湿漉漉的。

“啊——你，别弄……那里”

李硕珉几乎要哭了。金珉奎一改平日的温柔，根本不听他的话，找准了摩擦着他的敏感点，重重地撞在那一点上。李硕珉每一个神经末梢都攀上欲望顶峰，脚趾因快感绷紧。

“啊——呃.....不行了”

敏感的地方被反复恶意地玩弄，李硕珉紧绷的后背达到极限，高潮的一瞬眼前一阵白茫，后穴猛地一缩。金珉奎低叫着，同时抵达高潮，悉数将滚烫射进了细嫩的内壁里。

金珉奎从李硕珉身体里抽出，腰上放松了最后一丝力气，直接把李硕珉扑倒在床上。

李硕珉直觉得自己身上爬了一只热乎乎的拉布拉多，压得动弹不得。金珉奎的头埋在李硕珉肩窝，能滑滑梯的鼻子在李硕珉的锁骨上最后蹭蹭，趴着不动了。

“啊西——金珉奎，你怎么能现在睡着！”

过了片刻，直到李硕珉以为金珉奎真的醉到睡着了。右肩忽然传来一句鼻音浓浓的，带着依赖和珍惜的告白。

“爱你。”

* * *

第二天酒醉醒来，金珉奎的头晕得仿佛被人打过。床边的另一侧空着没有人，还温着。厨房里响起令人愉悦电磁炉的启动声，蛋花汤的香味飘了出来。

他趿拉着拖鞋，揉着乱糟糟的头发，把心爱的人搂进怀里。

“我记得，有人要送我礼物来着？”

“忙着呢，自己去拿。”李硕珉把香肠切出小章鱼的十字，用下巴指了指餐桌上的纸袋。

“哦。”金珉奎扁了扁嘴巴，放开怀抱，慢慢吞吞地走到餐桌旁边。购物袋不大，他抖落了一下，里面滚出一个紫丝绒的立方体小盒子。

他看了看盒子，看了看李硕珉。晨光熹微，透过厨房的窗棂，映得李硕珉的侧脸仿佛浸在光晕里，无名指上折射着一点淡淡微光。

“啪嗒。”盒子打开，一枚男士戒指跳进金珉奎的眼睛里。

“因为，嗯，我想起来好像从来没有戴过情侣配饰。”李硕珉镇定自若地切着葱花，耳朵却逐渐涨红了，“之前路过橱窗时觉得很好看，所以就攒钱买下了。哎，你就戴上——去哪儿都不许摘！”

李硕珉背着身，紧张地听着背后的动静。下一秒，被拥进了一个大大的怀抱中。

在不可避免的时过境迁中，你的目光将永随我在。  
在所有光阴流转的景色里，我最珍爱你。

* * *

  
끝.  
不知道写了个什么（溜


End file.
